bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 21
The Rescue During the past few remaining weeks in December, I have been just lying low and not get myself involved in anything that would get me in trouble. Mostly. Charles Caldwell got me involved in some peace talk with the Jocks, which didn't really go well. I nearly got myself into dorm arrest again, but Charles took the punishment and told Crabblesnitch to let me walk away. That was nice of Charles to do, but now is going back to his hometown, Cincinnati, for Christmas Break just to escape dorm arrest. He also sent me a new gun as a Christmas present. While that was going on in Charles' life, Alexis and I are now officially a couple. We have been going out on a date everyday since the carnival date. For Christmas, I got her a neckless from Aquaberry while she got me a copy of Twilight. I have been reading it since Christmas and it is so far the worst book I ever read. Literally, I wanted to pour gasoline on it and just burn it, but I don't want to hurt her feelings so I just kept it in one of my draws. Ever since the meeting Derek and I had at the carnival lookout about him investigating Max and his gang, I haven't had word from him. I know he's in Carcer City (which is sorta the same distance from Bullworth as Liberty City), but I still have not receive a call or anything. Not even a email and it's been a few weeks since that meeting. It was the first week of 2009 already. I just hoped that he was alright, whatever he's doing. It was Firday, January 2. We didn't have classes till the beginning of next week, so there was alot of things for me to do. I spent most of the day on a date with Alexis. After I dropped Alexis off at the Girls' Dorm, I headed straight for the Boys' Dorm when Kendra pulled me aside from behind a wall. "You know, asking is alot more polite than just pulling people aside like that", I said. "We need to talk", Kendra said. "This better be good", I told her. "There is something strange about that girl", she said. "Easy for you to say since I'm now going out with her", I said. "You think I'm jealous of that fake bitch?" she asked. "No, I think you're absolutely right about that" I said scarcastically. "Look, she says that she likes a book series called Chronicles Of Nick. That doesn't even exist yet. The first book is suppose to come out in 2010. I looked it up". "Whatever. Like all this is true", I said. "It's true. If she lied about one thing, who knows if she lied about other things. It's what some girls do alot. How do you think Lola is so mistrusted alot, even by her own crew?" "You know, you don't hear me talking trash about the boys you went out with since we broke up", I said. "I only dated Peanut so far and you guys are friends", she said. "I gotta go. Save it for later", I said. "But...." "No more", I said before I walked away from her. How dare she insults my new girlfriend. I was real angry about that, I had to calm down. I was about to head to the school parking lot to get to my car (because driving usually calms me down). But before I can step a foot onto the parking lot, my phone started to ring. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the Caller ID. It said 'Unknown' on it, so I press the talk botton and put the phone next to my ear. "Hello", I said. "Good, you picked up Mason", the caller said. "Who is this?" I asked. "You should already know. Your killer". I then recognized who it was immeditealy. "You're not going to kill me anyday soon, Max", I said. "I doubt about that. You see, I have Derek here with me. And if you want to see him alive again, you're going to have to bring me $200,000 by tomorrow or he'll will be executed by my own hands". "You don't have Derek, you Riecess pieces of shit", I said. "YOU DON'T THINK I HAVE DEREK. WELL HEAR THIS". I then heard the sound of eletricity on the phone and heard Derek scream. "Hear that? It's the sound of torture. You got till tomorrow at 6 PM to get the money or you'll have another dead person on your hands". He then hung up the phone. There was no way for me get that much money in less than two days. My only choice; bust Derek out of there. But first, I had to get back up. Luckly, I had Greg for that. I ran to the Boys' Dorm to get to see if Greg was there. Luckly, he was in our dorm room reading Rumble '''Fish. "Hey Greg, I need your help", I said. "No hi? Sometimes, I question our friendship", Greg said scarcastically. "This is no time for jokes. This is serious", I said. "Okay, what's the deal?" he asked. "We gotta go to Carcer City. Derek is in trouble and it's up to us to save him", I said. "I don't know. I'm still alittle fussy since our last visit there. I don't know if I can manage it again", he said. "Your first visit was last year and you were happy to see what it was like there", I said. "Yeah, but the whole senario. We interigated different gangs and nearly got killed by a few of them", he said. "Come on, I need you. We won't sleep in the apartment again like last time. We go in, get Derek, shoot some bad guys and get out. That's all". "If it was as simple as that", he said. "GREG", I yelled. "Alright, but you will owe me one. I ain't willing to go like last time. But for you, I'll help you out in anyway". "Thank you", I told him. "I'll call us a cab for us to take us to the airport", Greg said while dialing on his phone. Three minutes after Greg called a taxi, we went up to the front gate where there was one waiting for us. We got in and then rode to Bullworth International Airport where we got plane tickets and then got on a plane to Carcer City.''' While on the plane, Greg and I talked about the situation. "So, what does Max Hayes want this time?" Greg asked. "He said he wants $200,000 by tomorrow or Derek will be killed", I told him. "You sure Max have Derek?" Greg asked. "I heard the sound of Derek yelling after getting shocked by electricity and I know Derek when I hear him, so yeah it's him", I said. "Are we getting the money for Max?" Greg asked. "Nope. We both know that Max is only interested in killing me and Derek because of this stupid goal of his. He wants to kill everyone that use to be part of the SWAT team and their families. God knows why he would do such a thing". "Sounds like a good goal. Why won't Max just kill Derek then and there and just try and find you here at Bullworth? Possibly shoot up the school?" Greg said. "Max knows that will come for Derek and not let him die. I don't let people close to me die", I said. "So, are we letting the cops doing the dirty work this time?" Greg asked. I then handed Greg my new gun Charles got me and said, "Nope. They're chickens when it comes to going into the abandon area. We're going in". "How do you get guns onto the plane without getting caught?" Greg asked. "You know the metal detecters don't work well", I said. He took the gun and then put it in his pocket. "Okay, but how will we get them pass without getting detected at Butler International? It won't be like last year when a fight got the gurards distracted", Greg said. "Don't worry. I got this", I said. Our plane landed at Butler International Airport in Carcer City at around 7:40 PM. We got off the plane and then got into the line leading to the metal detecters. "So what's the plan? Do we shoot the guards or act like we're crazy convicts escaping from Bullworth?" Greg asked. "No and you do you want to end up in Darkwoods Penitentery all because you thought about that plan? You want your mother to bait us out, then send us back to Bullworth and then Derek dies probably a slow and painful death?" I said. "I thought that place was abandoned since we killed the last people that used it", he said. "After the 'tragic' death of the Smilieys, construction workers started to fix the place up. It's coming back into business", I said. "Whatever. Still, what's the plan?" Greg said. I tried to think quickly about what our plan should be, but it was too late when we got to the front of the line. When I saw the guard, I then quickly what to do. "Hey, that guy behind us said your mom was a no-good whore master", I lied. "Bitch, I did not", the guy behind us said. "You're coming with me", the guard said to the guy. Before the guard could tough the guy, the guy punched him. Then more guards saw the fight and came to help 'nuetralize' the situation. By then, we got through the metal detectors without being seen or them hearing the beep. We ran out the door when Greg said, "Way to go to start another fight on my second trip here". "How great am I?" I asked. "Whatever. We need to get to Max, wherever he is", Greg said. "Carcer Chem. That's their safehouse. It's the absolute first place I would see if Derek is there", I said. "Okay, but how do we get there?" Greg asked. I looked around and saw a Sanchez parked near us. "Let's just take that bike over there. It looks like it haven't been driven for a while", I said. We both then hoped on the Sanchez and then I started it up. "Let's hope it goes better than last time we visit them", I said. I then drove the bike in the direction that I wanted to head in. 30 Minutes Later We were outside the walls that surrounded Carcer Chem. I parked the Sanchez down the street a block away so the Cerberus and the Wardogs didn't see us coming. We were by the gate in the shadows, getting our weapons ready for the assault. "Wow, we got only pistols while they got themselves shotguns, assault and sniper rifles. How even are we?" Greg said. "We fought against them with only pistols before. Besides, we just pick up a weapon from their bloody hands. What, you think you're too cool to pick up enemy weapons? Got to buy yours from Ammu-Nation?" I said. "No", he said. "Okay. Now let's go in", I said. We then walked to the front of the gate and then I started to climb on it. "Wait here. I'll whistle for you to climb once the coast her clear", I told Greg. "I'll be here till then", he said. I got to the top of the gate and saw a Cerberus in the guard hut. That's when I knew that I needed to attach my silencer to my pistol (luckly, I did remember to bring it with me before we left Bullworth). I quickly attached it to my pistol and then aimed at the guy in guard hut. I fired and the bullet hit the guy in the head. I looked around to see if there was anymore patrols in the area. There wasn't. I whistled and then jumped down from the top of the gate. Greg came down afterwards. I went over to the guard hut and picked up the assault rifle that was in the guard's hands. I gave it to Greg and said, "Here. Now you don't have to worry about having to fight only with a pistol". "Cool", Greg said. "Don't fire that until our cover is blown", I told him. "Not a problem", he said. We then walked towards the back entrance (near the chemical silos) till I said, "Screw that. We're going through the front side. That's where they'll least expect us". I remembered how the room at the front entrance was used as a torture chamber of some sort. I remembered how I was in there and had to fight off crazy men who wore monkey customs. I knew for sure that that was where Derek is going to be. I walked up to the door and looked through the window. He was there indeed, tied to a chair. I then tried to open the door, but it was locked. Of course, I thought. I saw the lock on the door. I was about to shoot the lock with my pistol, but then there were two Wardogs aiming their guns at us. "We have cameras all over the area. What, you thought we wouldn't find out about any tresspassers?" said one of the Wardogs. "Throw your weapons on the ground", said the other Wardog. At first, Greg did. But I then got that strange feeling again. Once again, time went slow and my surroundings went red. I aimed my gun and then fired at both of them. They both feel dead on the ground and my surroundings went back to normal. "Wow", Greg said. I took off the silencer on my pistol and then said, "They know we're here. It's time to go loud". I shot the lock on the door and tried to go into the room, but something was keeping the door shut tight. "Okay, I guess we go the long way then", I said. We then rushed to the back entrance of the chem plant. Just when we got to the entrance, there were some more bad guys waiting for us. We got behind cover and shot some of the guys dead. "They just won't fucking die, will they?" Greg asked. Finally, I had enough. I saw some barrels behind the bad guys' cover. So I shot it and then some of them started to run around with some liquid on them. We shot them dead on sight. Now the entrance was clear. I walked over to the barrels and examined them. They had the biohazard logo on them. "Must be some kind of chemical that the factory made before it shut down", I said. "Big surprise. I bet there's more of them inside and we never knew about them the last time we visit", Greg said. "If we can blow some of them up, maybe the Cerberus and Wardogs will abandon this factory", I said. "Well, let's cause a biohazrd outbreak or whatever they're called", Greg said. "Good idea", I told him. After 'brain-storming' our plan, we entered the factory. Only problem was, more bad guys were waiting for us and one of them was Max. "You should have brought us the money. Instead, you had to come to our safehouse and then shoot some of our guys", Max said. "What difference does it make that he brings the money? You're going to kill him and Derek anyway, with or without the money", Greg said. "Did I give permission to talk, you little prick?" Max said to Greg. "Sir, permission to have one of our guys to kill Derek for you?" asked one of the Cerberus. "No. He's mine, just like he is. Now throw your weapons on the ground", Max said. I dropped my pistol on the ground, but Greg did nothing. One of the Wardogs came up to Greg and said, "Drop them, bitch". Greg then hit the Wardog in the head with the butt of his assault rifle. The Wardog fell to the ground. I quickly picked up my gun and saw that Max was about to shoot Greg. Once again, my surroundings went red-and-slow and I aimed at Max's gun. I shot it out of his hands just before he pulled the trigger. Greg then ran up the stairs on the right with the Cerberus and Wardogs after him. Max was about to follow till I said, "It's me you want. Leave him be". "Alright", Max said while cupping his fists together. I put my gun back in my pocket and then cupped my fists. We then were engagged in a fist fight. Max threw the first punches and they all hit me in the face. "Oh, come on. Don't make this easier on me", he said. "Fuck you", I said. I then threw the next punches and only one hit him in his chest. Man, did that punch hurt me with all that armor he has on. He then punched me a few times in the stomach. The next thing I know, Max pulls out his knife out. Just before he can use it at all in the fight, I kicked it out of his hands. We kept fighting till he runs up the stairs and enters the control room and locks the door. I tried to break into the room, but nothing seemed to work. Then out of nowhere, Derek comes up behind me and says, "What are you doing?" He could have said, 'Thanks for trying to save me' or something like that. But at least he's still alive and out thanks to Greg. "Max is in there", I said. "Forget it. He's not going to last longer in there. I got charges set up all over this place and it will kill everyone in here and cause all the chemicals to leak. The place will be unusable for them unless they call EPA", he said. "Hope it kills him", I said. The three of us then ran outside the building. "Is it detonater or timed?" Greg asked. Derek then pulled the detonator out of his pocket and said, "What do you think?" We ran into the underground tunnel by the building (not sure where it goes or what it's for) and then I said in a calm voice, "Blow the fucker up". Derek pressed the botton on the detonator and we heard a load explosion. "Let's hope that doesn't wake the neighbors up", I jokely said. We ran out of the tunnel and then I said, "What should we use to drive out of here? Our motorbike ain't big enough to seat all three of us". "There's a red 2001 model Kuarma that we can use to drive out of here. It's in the silo court yard", Derek said. We then ran into the yard and when Greg and I went behind the wall, we heard a gunshot. I looked towards the gate and saw Derek on the ground. I saw the wound on his back. "NNNNOOOO", I yelled and ran to him. I then saw a laser. I looked up and saw a person on the roof. It was Max. I took out my pistol and fired at the roof while dragging Derek to the car. With Greg's help, we put him in the back of the car. I also got in the back and put pressure on his wound to make sure he doesn't bleed out to death. Greg got in the driver's seat and asked, "Where to?" "The hospital, NOW", I said. Greg then drove the car to the hospital as fast as he can while I gave him directions on how to get there. I lost too many people in my life already. I wasn't going to lose Derek too. He was all I had left to call family, sorta (even if he was weird sometimes). I hope Greg can get us there before it's too late. Category:Blog posts